


Trying Out the Fountain

by Tisha_Wyman



Series: If You Could See What I Hear [2]
Category: J2 RPF Alternate Universe, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/pseuds/Tisha_Wyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen arrive home after their honeymoon.  Jared has a surprise for his new husband.</p><p>This is a time stamp to If You Could See What I Hear.</p><p>Special thanks go to the best beta in the world, LadyLaran.</p><p>I do not own nor do I make any money of Supernatural or its two hot stars.  I would pay to watch this though.</p><p>Jensensgirl3 and I are good friends on Facebook and in real life.  She and I were messaging each other and she commented on a pic of Jensen with water running down his face.  I could not help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Out the Fountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jensensgirl3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensgirl3/gifts).



The weather was cold when Clif picked the two men up at the Austin airport. The two were back to start school on Monday, and he let them know he'd made a pot of soup for them.

He parked the large SUV and headed to his apartment. After getting out of the vehicle, Jensen took Gus for a walk.

Jared went on the patio to check the new installation in the pool. Clif had left the heat on in the water, and the enclosure walls were down so the place was nice and toasty. He went inside to grab some towels and heavy robes.

The coach stripped completely and waited for his new husband. Jensen told him at the beach that he would try anything once. Jared was going to call him on it.

He heard Jensen open the patio door and call his name.

"I'm by the pool. The wall is up so the entrance is near the patio door." He watched the man move with his hands in front of him. Gus had been left inside. 

Jensen opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Where are you?"

"Right here, Babe," Jared whispered into his ear, sucking another mark onto the professor's neck. The older man leaned his head to the side to give the younger one more room.

"Let's make you comfortable."

Jared removed Jensen's coat and began to undress him. The sculptor let him. Once both were undressed, Jared let him out into the water, glad he had taught him to swim the early part of September.

"Is it raining?"

"No, love, it's my new surprise." 

They moved out into the deeper water. There was suddenly a feeling halfway between a heavy rain and a shower. The water was warm. Jared watched Jensen wipe the water out of his eyes and push his hair back. The heavy droplets clung to the older man's face and dripped out of his hair to attach to his thick lashes. 

Jared moved, and it caused a small wave. Jensen bobbed up and back down with it. The coach walked over to the other man and kissed him passionately. His fingers moved to Jensen's hole and slipped one inside him.

"You're still slick from this morning," he whispered. 

"Yeah," Jensen's voice sounded like sex. 

Jared lifted the older man into his arms, pulling his legs around his waist. The sculptor's cock was already hard and leaking against him. Jared pushed himself inside the tight hole and slowly moved, letting the water help them with its reaction to every motion. Jensen flung his head back letting the water rain down upon it. The coach leaned in and began to gently bite and suckle his neck.

The older man cried out and cum spurted through the water, floating around them. As his muscles tightened down, he squeezed Jared hard and the younger man flooded him inside. They held each other, feeling the soft sway of the water.  
Jensen finally recovered. 

"This is the finest shower/tub bath I've ever had." 

The coach laughed, picking him up and setting him at the side of the pool. He went and turned on the automatic pool cleaner. The two men dried off and donned the robes. They carried their clothes into the house 

Jared suggested building a fire but came back to the kitchen. "I forgot about the tree. Head on to bed, and I'll bring a tray."

Jensen grinned and walked down the hall.


End file.
